Gauntlet sleds of the general character indicated have been in use for some time, and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,677 and 2,752,155. Responsive to the forward motion of the runner, the projecting obstacle arms are deflected aside to permit the runner to pass, and then spring back to the original position.
The present improvement deals with the concept of providing inflatable, resilient obstacle arms which project randomly into the runway in staggered formation at different heights, angles, and intervals, to simulate opponents tackling the legs and upper body of the runner, and opponents seeking to strip the ball from the arms of the runner. Unlike the prior art spring-biased arms, which have less resistance when the player passes the spring's load point and tend to create pinch points which could injure the runner, the air-filled arms of the present construction put consistent pressure on the ball carrier and are capable of movement in all directions for added safety and realism. The inflatable arms are provided with unique fittings for releasably attaching them to the frame side rails in a manner to permit the height, the angle of projection, and the interval between arm sets or splits to be adjusted to closely simulate anticipated game day conditions.
One of the prime objects of the present inventions is to provide an improved gauntlet sled of the character described which can be used to train running backs and their lead blockers, in particular, to pump their legs while exploding through holes and maintaining balance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gauntlet sled wherein one-piece, inflatable, resilient arms, with no mechanical components, provide the consistent resistance necessary to simulate game-day play in a manner which avoids injury.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gauntlet construction of the character described wherein tension or resistance to passage is adjustable by the simple expedient of varying air pressure, and mechanical pinch points, which might cause injury, are avoided.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable arm gauntlet sled in which the inflatable arms have inflated and deformable fist-like ends simulating the grabbing action of would-be opponent tacklers when encountered by the runner.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable arm which can be bent about a relatively rigid arm mount sleeve which has the dual function of adjustably supporting the arm on a gauntlet sled side rail.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an inflatable arm mount with interlocking fittings which provide for quick detachment of the arm and its carrier for storage without disassembly of the sled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a very durable, well stabilized gauntlet sled of the type described which is economical to manufacture and assemble, and to maintain.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and the accompanying descriptive matter.